Lost forever
by eh1998
Summary: this is my first story sooo. . . mayday, mayday, mayday Bang. . . Bomber and Dutchy to the rescue but will Bomber get off the island. And is 2Dads true love gone forever?
1. The perfect birthday

Sea Patrol-Lost Forever

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Birthday**

It was a normal day, the sun shining and some of the Hammersley crew were out on watch and 2Dads said, "Morning to one and all!" Charge and Bird smiled, he also said "You know this is the perfect day for sunbathing or working out while on watch." All three of them laughed. Co came to the bridge and said, "Morning, 2Dads go and wake Dutchy, Ro and Swain up, and Bird can you wake Bomber and Kate up? Thanks." 2Dads and Bird went to wake the crew up but there was no sign of them. So Bird went to tell the Co but he wasn't there either. Where were they? . . . . She went out on the deck and the crew were there and shouted "Happy birthday Bird!" she went bright red and everyone had given her gifts like a necklace, perfume, a knife, ect. And she said, "Thank you everyone for the gifts, the surprise and the thought so thank you. This is the perfect birthday."

They all went to the bridge and the Co said, "Listen up, 2Dads you're on watch duty, Bomber, Ro, Charge, Dutchy and Xo you're all on standby for the first rib, and last but not least Bird and Swain you are on bridge duty and Swain you are also obviously on medic duty. So everyone make a move." They all moved at once but Charge and 2Dads moved first and tried to get through the door at the same time. Bomber and Swain smiled, and she said, "2Dads, let Charge through the door first for crying out loud. And hurry because I want my brew." Charge smiled, 2Dads also did but in a sarcastic way and then said, "Ladies first." Charge did a fake laugh then went through the door.

A few hours had passed and Ro said, "It's a good day today so far and do you want to know why?" Swain and Dutchy shook their heads then Dutchy said, "Because you aren't on watch duty, bridge duty or you just like today." Ro smiled looked out into the sea, turned to Swain and joyfully said, "Because its 13:00 and we haven't had any call out or any maydays and that is a first since about 2 months ago, but anyway I'm off to make a cuppa do any of you want one, or a snack?" Swain smiled, waited a moment and then said, "Oh yes please and can I have a snickers bar, do you want one Dutchy?" Dutchy shook his head then went to work out. Ro went inside. Dutchy shouted, "I might go and sunbathe." Swain laughed and then shouted back, "We haven't got any sun loungers, so you'll have to put a towel down." They both chuckled.


	2. Mayday Mayday

**Chapter 2: Mayday, Mayday**

"Mayday, mayday this is the Gold Star!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice, then the Co quickly went to the radio and replied, "This is Australian War Ship Hammersley, what's your mayday?" Then there was a sudden bang . . . The Co said, "Swain is the Gold Star on Radar? And get the rib crew ready to go." Swain replied and said, "Sir, they're towards the North and about fifteen minutes away." And then went and did an announcement saying "The rib crew come to the bridge for briefing, thank you." Bomber, Ro, Charge, Dutchy and Xo made their way up to the bridge, the Co said, "We got a mayday from the Gold Star, I asked what their mayday was then there was a bang and silence. The Gold Star is about 30 miles away, so it'll be about a fifteen minute ride. So make a move." The rib crew got their gear on and went to the location where the Gold Star was situated.

After around a fifteen minute ride they were there. The Co radioed and asked, "Xo what's the situation on the Gold Star, over?" Then Xo replied back saying, "Sir, the boat's clear but we have a man about mid thirties with gunshot wound to the leg and he is drifting in and out of consciousness. He is bleeding quite badly so we need to get him back to the ship so Swain can have a look at him, over." Then Xo said, "Dutchy, Ro can you put him on the rib and make him as comfortable as possible because it's a 15 minute ride, and we don't have any pain relief for him Then Bomber shouted, "Xo, he's awake and is asking where his son is!" Xo went to where the injured man and told him that he was going back to Hammersley.

After about a fifteen minute ride Swain was waiting for the injured man, he and Dutchy carefully carried him to the treatment room. Swain checked him over and there were no other injuries accept from the gunshot wound. He was conscious but in pain. "What's your name and do you have any idea who could have attacked you?" asked Swain, he stared at him for a moment and then answered, "My name is Sam Herton, and I have no idea who could have attacked me and my son. My son, where's my son and oh my god what happened to my leg?" Swain calmed him down, gave him some painkillers then said, "Right, we are tracking your son and you got shot in the leg but you'll be just fine. And get some rest." Swain took Sam to a bedroom with an emergency button in case Sam needed Swain.


	3. Contact is made

**Chapter 3: Contact is made**

A few hours had passed. Sam pressed the emergency button! Swain jumped out of bed and ran to the room where Sam was staying . . . . . he said, "I remember a letter, I got it around two weeks ago and it said 'Soon you'll pay for the lad, from Kim.' But I thought it was a bunch of kids messing about." He started crying and then the Co said, "Swain go and get everyone up and tell them to be quick, and Sam we will get your son back!" Bomber and Charge were the first dressed and up on the bridge then Bird, 2Dads, and the rest of the crew. Ding, Sam's phone got a text message saying 'If you want to see your son ever again come to the deserted island about 50 miles south from where we left you, Kim you have 2 hours'. Then Sam said, "I can't walk around the ship never mind the jungle and beach". And he continued to say, "I can't even think of anyone called Kim." He sat down and just stared at his phone and then Bomber said, "Why don't we send two of the crew and say that he can't make it with his leg and we'll ask what she wants, and how do we know your son is alive. Sir, you could be watching us, keeping an eye on us and by the way what's your son's name and how old is he again?" Then Sam said, "His name is James, he is 12 and please don't let him get hurt." The Co paused for a moment and then worriedly said, "We'll get your son back safe. And yeah the idea could work but who could go?" Then Xo butted in and said, "It was Bomber's idea and she is confident so I think Bomber should go, and Dutchy is always on high alert and can back Bomber up if she needs it." The Co looked at Bomber she paused and then she confirmed and said, "Yeah I'm happy to go, me and Dutchy make a good team we can also handle ourselves so what do you think Dutchy?" asked Bomber. Dutchy then nodded and said, "I'm happy to go too, I trust her obviously so yeah." Then the Co said, "Good, so Bomber and Dutchy go and get ready to go."

They went and got ready and when they came back Co said, "You are called Dave and Lisa, and you are some family friends and you are coming for James, the rib teams will be following you, but obviously out of sight and we'll be watching you." "What do we do if they won't let us see some proof that he's alive?" asked Bomber curiously. "Well, you try and ask them what they want i.e. money or something else and if that fails we'll move in and search the island for him." The Co continued "Charge will be leading the first rib which will have Swain, 2Dads and we have five new guys coming aboard in 10 from Australian Warship Trojan to help out as well and their names are Foster, Chefo, Spider, Et and Gibson; Foster and Gibson are with you Charge. I will be leading the second rib which will have Xo, Bird, Et and Spider in it. And last but not least Ro and Chefo will be here at the ship directing us on where to go."

"Now we wait." Said Xo, she nodded then walked to her cabin. Co followed her; the team went back to work. Co reached her cabin, he knocked on the door. She opened the door, he smiled and she smiled back. "Are you alright?" She paused, looked down then back at him and he said, "What's wrong, is it something I've done?" he questioned again. Then Xo focused her eyes then answered, "I haven't been feeling well all day so I'm going for a lay down if it's alright with you?" He nodded and she went to close the door and the Co put his foot there then in a soft voice he said, "I'll come and get you up in about half an hour, I hope you feel better and is that alright?" She smiled at him and then answered, "Absolutely, and how long until Dutchy and Bomber set off?" Then Co said, "They are setting of in about an hour then we can follow them about five minutes behind, so see you later." He left her to sleep and went back to the bridge.


	4. I'm fine

**Chapter 4: I'm fine **

Dutchy and Bomber were ready to go. The Co went and knocked on Xo's cabin door and went in. She was out cold on the floor, he shouted, "Help!" 2Dads and Bird came running then Co said, "Go and get Swain to the medical room, tell him it's Kate." Co carried Xo down to the medical room, she was still unconscious . . . around 5 minutes had passed Xo started to wake up, Co and Swain by her side. Co asked Swain "do you know what happened?" Swain replied "It could be stress or just a simple virus." Then Xo mumbled she said, "What happened and how did I get here from my cabin?" Co quickly went over and helped her sit up and then said, "You fainted and had a fall, I don't know how long you were on the floor but when I knocked on your cabin door then went in you were on the floor out cold, I carried you here and Swain said it could just be a virus or simply stress; so you'll stay here while we go and try to get the boy back. And how do you feel?" She put her head in her hands then sat up and said, "I'm fine and who will replace me on the rib?" Co smiled at her and then said, "Chefo can go instead of you and Ro instead of Swain because we need him here in case anything else happens to you. I need to go, see you later." Xo smiled and Co went out of the room.

Bomber and Dutchy were about to set off when Charge gave them guns and said, "There's a slot under the middle seat of the boat for the guns and a sliding panel to hide them, and Dutchy take care of Bomber." Dutchy nodded then set off. It was about a twenty minute ride and on the way Bomber asked, "What if they overpower us or kill us and we don't get James back?" Dutchy moved closer to her and then said, "Don't worry Bomber, I have your back and I won't let anything happen to any of the crew or you!" Bomber replied "Ok, and Dutchy I trust you." They got to the shore anchored the boat down and then waited. Two men and a woman appeared in the distance. Dutchy said, "This is it, and remember I've got your back." Bomber smiled at him then started to walk towards the two men and the woman . . . .


	5. What do you want?

**Chapter 5: What Do You Want?**

Bomber looked at Dutchy, "I'm a little scared!" Bomber whispered, Dutchy looked back at her and said, "Me too." The people were a couple of metres away. "I'm Dave and this is Lisa, Sam has sent us on his behalf; he can't walk due to the gunshot wound which you put in him. So we are here to collect the boy and ask what you want from him." Dutchy said without a moment of fear. Bomber was a little scared but that was because the men Kim had brought with her were armed with machine guns and pistols, but she still didn't show her fear. "This way" the woman continued, "I don't want anything, just to see James." Dutchy and Bomber looked at each other then paused. For protection they both had guns, they were hidden in their clothes they were wearing. They headed for the jungle.

The rib crews also moved in but slowly but steadily in case their covers were blown. They saw a little hut, Bomber and Dutchy entered it. They saw the little boy, Bomber smiled at him and James smiled back. Dutchy then said, "So when do we get to take the boy and what circumstances are there?" The woman walked near to Dutchy and whispered "No circumstances, I just want to see my son!" Dutchy turned to Bomber and told her what the woman had said. "Well that can easily be sorted so why go through this trouble?" asked Bomber. Kim, the woman said, "He thinks I'm dead by a car crash." Dutchy went over to James and talked to him. Bomber said to Kim "So can we just take him or what? Are we just gonna leave you here and us go?" Kim sighed and then said, "The only way James is getting off of this island is that we swap you for James, and you will be let go when Sam comes!" Bomber went over to Dutchy and whispered to him, "You and James can go." Then Dutchy whispered back, "What do you mean by you and James can go?" Bomber answered "She said that for James to go I've got to stay until Sam comes. So that means I'll stay and you two will go back to the ship and don't worry I have protection." She smiled and Dutchy smiled back and then whispered, "You know I can't do that! And I said that I've got your back, and leaving you here isn't watching your back. Can we talk about it outside?" Bomber sighed and then asked, "Kim can me and Dave go and talk outside?" "Yeah but be quick because the clock is ticking." Kim answered. Bomber and Dutchy went outside and text Co saying what she wanted to happen and that Bomber was going to stay. Co text back saying, one rib can stay and watch Bomber as you go back to the ship and get Sam. Dutchy then whispered, "You can stay but one of the rib teams will be watching you. And when I come back I'll bring Sam on the boat but he will stay there and I'll get them onto the beach then me and you will get the weapons off of the two men and then I'll ring Co and tell them to move in." He gave her a hug and then said, "I'll come straight back and I won't let anything happen to you." They both smiled and walked back into the hut. Bomber walked over to Kim and said, "Dave can take the boy and I'll stay until Sam comes. Is that ok?" Kim smiled and then said, "That seems to be a good arrangement and Dave you can take the boy." Dutchy smiled at Bomber then took the boy. They got back to Hammersley, Sam and James were reunited. Dutchy told Sam what Kim wanted.

Bomber asked, "Kim, have you got any water? Kim passed Bomber a bottle of water. "Thanks, and do we just sit here in silence or what?" Kim looked at Bomber and then nodded to one of her men. Both men walked towards her and tied her hands up. Bomber said, "Where are you taking me?" Then she got gagged, "Oh by the way, we are going to the beach and you'll die if Sam isn't here in ten minutes. So these are my men Thomas and Joe and these will be the ones shooting you!" Bomber tried to get her hands untied but couldn't. . . .

Bomber could see Dutchy and Sam; they were about 15 metres away. Dutchy told Sam to stay in the boat and went over to where Bomber, Kim, Joe and Thomas. "Why isn't he getting out of the boat?" Kim shouted. Dutchy replied "He can't walk, so you'll have to go over to him." Kim shouted back, "Well it looks like Lisa here isn't going to make it off this island!" Kim nodded at one of her men and he hit Bomber over her head with his gun . . . She was out cold on the floor. Dutchy ran over to Bomber, looked up at Kim and then said, "Bring it on!" Then both, Joe and Thomas ran at him. He threw a punch to Joe's face then to the stomach, he headed for the floor. But now it was Thomas' go, uppercut, and three punches to the face. The rib crew moved in and got Joe and Thomas' guns off of them. Dutchy, Bird and Co ran over to Bomber. Bird said, "We need to get her back to the ship and fast." Co then said, "We do so Dutchy can you carry her back to the rib?" Dutchy answered, "Yeah I can carry her sir." He picked her up and carried her to the rib. . .


	6. Thanks

**Chapter 6: Thanks**

They were at HMAS Hammersley; Dutchy carried her up the steps and Co shouted, "Swain, Bomber is unconscious and needs looking at." Dutchy also carried her to the medical room; Swain was doing tests like blood pressure, Pulse rate and more. "Do you know when she'll wake up?" asked 2Dads. "Well it's too hard to say. You know people have been known to be unconscious from two minutes to 3 hours, so I honestly can't say." 2Dads looked at Bomber and then went to give and update to Co. Bird came in and sat by her side and said, "I wish she would just wake up." Swain smiled at her and then said, "Let's hope it's not long until she does."

It was around an hour and half after Bomber had been knocked out. Bomber started to wake up, "What happened and where's Dutchy?" Bomber mumbled. Bird then replied, "You got knocked out, and you have been unconscious for around an hour and half." Bird helped Bomber to sit up and then said, "I'll go and get Swain to check you over." Bird walked out of the medical room door and saw Charge and said to him, "Can you go and get Swain because Bomber's conscious and is also asking where Dutchy is." "Yeah I'll go and get Swaino and Dutchy, I'll also get Co and Xo."Charge replied. "Thanks" Bird said.

Swain, Dutchy, Co and Xo made their way to the medical room. Swain did some tests and then said, "Well your blood pressure is a little high." He smiled and then she said, "Well what do you expect when I've just been held and then knocked out, and anyway I'm fine." They all smiled and around ten minutes after she had woken up Co, Xo, Bird and Swain left the room. They had gone to tell the crew that Bomber had woken up. Dutchy went and sat down beside her and then said, "I'm sorry; I said that I would protect you!" "Hey, I made the decision to stay. And thank you for carrying me!" They both smiled and then Dutchy said, "You need to get some rest so I'll get Bird to come and look after you. So I'll see you later." Dutchy went and got Bird. A few hours had passed, it was meant to be Bomber's duty on the bridge. Her and Bird went back to their cabin and Bomber got dressed in her duty clothes and then Bird asked, "Where are you going? Co said that you didn't have to do your duties until tomorrow, and that's only if you feel alright!" Bomber smiled and then answered, "I'm going to the bridge because I can't just sit here and do nothing for the next couple of hours. And anyway I'll take it easy." Bird gave Bomber an awkward smile then said, "Well I'm gonna get some sleep for an hour or so. So I'll see you later."

When Bomber got up to the bridge Sam and James were saying goodbye and were being transferred to another ship which was going back to port. Sam went over to Bomber and said, "Thank you, thank you so much for getting my son back and for putting your own life at risk for a stranger." Bomber smiled and then said, "It's my job and it's wrong what people do these days so I do my bit to help." James nodded at Bomber then at 2Dads.


	7. Home At Last

Chapter 7: Home at last

"Everyone to the bridge thank you." Co continued "We are around an hour away from port and since its Bird's birthday the drinks are on me." Announced Co, Swain looked at 2Dads. Charge then asked, "Boss are the lads from Australian Warship Trojan ever coming on here again to help out because I got on with them. And they could come for a drink." 2Dads laughed and Co replied, "I can't say. It really depends on if we ever need them." Charge nodded. Swain smiled to himself then said "Drinking here we come!" They all laughed and bomber said, "Please don't make me laugh it hurts." Then Co smiled and shouted, "Quieten down, we are around twenty minutes from port so go and pack." All of the crew accept from Co and Xo made a move to their cabins to pack. "I'm already packed." Smiled Xo, The Co sat down then also smiled, "Me too, I packed earlier."

They arrived at port. They all looked smart in their white suits. "Everyone can go home, get changed and so on but you have to be here at 19:00." They all nodded and went their separate ways. It was 19:00 Co, Xo, Bomber, Bird and the rest of the crew accept from 2Dads were outside HMAS Hammersley ready to go to the pub for Bird's birthday. "Where is he?" Bomber asked while rubbing her hands together to get them warm. After a few minutes 2Dads arrive, he had a shirt and some jeans on. "Where have you been?" asked Charge, he smiled then answered "Well I had to look pretty." They all headed towards the pub. "Let's make a toast to bird for her 18th birthday." They all raised their glasses and said, "To Bird and to the Hammersley!" A few hours had passed. Bomber, Xo, Ro and the rest of the crew decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air. Then a gunshot . . . . . Bomber fell to the floor.

Charge phoned for an ambulance. Swain applied pressure while they all waited for the ambulance to arrive. Bird and Ro couldn't bare it and turned away. "Stay with me Bomber! And are you going for that promotion?" Swain asked with tears running down his face. She replied, "I don't really know, it depends on if I survive this. Can you get Leo to come here?" Swain smiled then shouted, "2Dads come here, Bomber wants you by her side." He went over and smiled, "So could we go look at apartments when you're better?" Bomber slowly nodded and then there were no response. 2Dads checked her pulse; she was unconscious "Swain she's unconscious! What can I do?" "There's nothing you can do accept talk to her and she might wake up. And Ro go to the road and see where that ambulance is. Phone and tell them that we already phoned for one and that a navy officer has been shot!" Ro ran up to the main road and he phoned 000 (emergency services) and told them what Swain had told him to say. A few minutes later an ambulance came rushing round the corner; Ro waved and ran to where Bomber was. "She's been shot in the side but she has been held hostage today and is quite weak! She's unconscious at the moment and the ships medic is applying pressure to the gun shot. But he did say 'There's a slim chance that she'll make it'." He told the paramedics. They got to where Bomber was and Swain said, "Her pulse is quite weak so we need to get her to hospital and fast." One of the paramedics went to get the stretcher. They got Bomber onto the stretcher and back to the ambulance, "I'll go." Cried 2Dads; Swain nodded but didn't move. "I'm going too." Swain said Co nodded and looked at his crew and they were all silent! It was supposed to be a good night, a fun night but it had turned into a disaster.


	8. I'm Sorry!

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

When they arrived at the hospital Bomber was unconscious, "C'mon Bomber you can do this!" 2Dads whispered into Bomber's ear. When they got to the Navy hospital they took her straight into surgery. "2Dads you ok?" asked Swain, 2Dads shook his head. "She shouldn't have even come, it's all my fault! I should have taken her to the hospital and made her get some rest." Mumbled Swain "Don't blame yourself! She wouldn't have rested anyway" Smiled 2Dads. 2 hours had passed and she still wasn't out of surgery. "I need to phone her parents and tell them what has happened, I'll be back in 10" Sobbed 2Dads.

Within five minutes 2Dads had came back to the waiting area and sat down, "Her parents will be here in about ten, so could you explain about her volunteering to go to the island and that." 2Dads said looking traumatised. Swain nodded, "Thanks Swaino" smiled 2Dads. Her parents had arrived, Swain and 2Dads stood up. "I'm Leo who spoke to you on the phone." Leo sobbed shaking her mum and dad's hands. "I'm Chris the ships medic. I want to tell you about Bomber earlier on in the day." Her mum and dad nodded. "Basically we had a mayday call and a boy had been kidnapped. Bomber sorry Rebecca had volunteered to go and get him back but she got knocked out and bruised a few ribs so she wasn't 100%. I'm really sorry I should have told her to rest" Sobbed Swain. They were silent for a few minutes and then her mum, Sarah said, "Leo, Rebecca talks about you a lot" 2Dads nodded. A few minutes had passed and a surgeon came towards then with a sad expression on his face. . . The four of them stood up and waited to see if the news was bad or good. When the surgeon got to them he said, "Rebecca is ok but is very weak. She will be waking up any time now, the anaesthetic is wearing off." He smiled then led the four of them into a small side room. It took around ten minutes for the anaesthetic to wear off.

When she woke up 2Dads and Swain were by her side, her mum and dad had gone to get coffee, "Bomber!" Swain smiled. "Hey, where am I?" Bomber mumbled, "You're at Barry General Hospital, and your mum and dad should be back any minute! 2Dads smiled. "One minute I was outside getting some air then what happened?" asked Bomber, "While you were outside there was a shot fired and one of them got you and now you are here." 2Dads answered. At that moment Bomber's mum and dad walked in and went over to hug her. "So is any of the crew hurt?" Bomber asked in a little pain. "Do want me to go and get the doctor to give you some morphine?" asked Swain, Bomber slowly nodded her head and gave off a small smile. Swain left the room, "Does anyone want a cuppa?" asked 2Dads, all the three of them in the room shook their heads and 2Dads left the room. "Rebecca we love you we don't know what we would do without you!" Bomber's dad whispered. "Don't say that dad; I'm strong just like you." Bomber smiled. 2Dads came back into the room, "Sorry the coffee machine is down and Bomber I think you should tell Swain!" 2Dads smiled. Bomber nodded her parents knew what she was going to say and then Swain walked in.

"Swain take a seat I need to tell you something, something very important." Bomber said in a serious voice she continued, "Rebecca isn't my real name. When I was fifteen I witnessed a murder and I got put into witness protection, you see I used to be called Holly Jones and I lived in Western Australia but obviously I moved to Queensland and went in the navy. Only 2Dads and you know out of the crew." Swain looked shocked for a moment and then broke the silence, "So you are telling me this because you think the murderer's have found you for putting them away! I'll phone the Co and update him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 417, men with guns

Bomber had been in hospital for two and a half weeks. She was ready to go home. Bomber and her parents were walking out of the hospital to be greeted by Co, the hansom Mike Flynn and _his_ Xo Kate McGregor. "So how are you feeling Bom?" Mike smiled.

"Lots better now sir thanks to Swaino. So I'm back at work tomorrow isn't that right?" she smirked.

"Not for another 2 days so that'll be Monday and the crew wants to see you so do you want to drop by?" Bomber nodded in delight.

Bomber stepped aboard HMAS Hammersley and saluted. She headed to the bridge where Bird, 2Dads, Swain were. Bird went over and hugged her and didn't want to let go!

Then Co made an announcement, "Hear there captain speaking, can all crew make their way to boat deck. Thanks." Bomber, her parents and everyone in the bridge made their way outside to the boat deck.

When everyone else saw her they ran up to her and hugged her. Then she made an announcement. . . . .

"Everyone listen up, I would like to say thanks for just being there for me and you are now my family; so I think I should tell you something."

All the crew accept from 2Dads, Swain, X and Co looked confused. She continued, "My real name isn't Rebecca Brown it's Holly Jones. When I was fifteen I witnessed a murder and I was put into witness protection and as my family I think you should know!" tears started to leak from her eyes.

Bird went over to her and hugged her, "so that's why you think you got shot?"Asked Bird, everyone was still shocked.

"I need to go and get some rest so I'll see you Monday, and I love you all." She smiled.

It was Monday morning, 6:30am and Bomber was getting ready for work. She was in her coveralls and packing her bags to go on the ship with her. She set off . . .

She saluted the ship then went to her room to unpack. She then made her way to see the hansom Mike Flynn in his cabin . . . . "Well it's good to have you back and as you should know. You are on light duties." Smiled Co,

"Thanks sir and it's good to be back." She replied then headed to the junior sailors mess. There she was greeted by 2Dads, Bird and Ro,

"how are you?" asked Ro, 2Dad's and Bird's mouths dropped wide open.

"I'm fine thanks Robert" she smiled, she threw a quick glance at 2Dads, Bird got up and stood beside Bomber,

"how you all holding up?" asked Bomber.

"We all think you're the same, nothing is going to change" Bird said while hugging Bomber tight.

"I'm going to my cabin" she smiled.

She went back to her cabin, she sat on her bunk, tears streaming down her face, and then there was a knock at the door. She shouted, "Come in", it was 2Dads; he came in and climbed onto the top bunk, beside Bomber. "What's the matter?" asked 2Dads hugging her,

"People are worried about me and I, I just want to carry on as nothing has happened." Whimpered Bomber, she lent her head on his shoulder,

"Everyone still sees you as bomber not Holly" 2Dads smiled.

"Well I'm off to the bridge to see if anyone wants a brew, and no you can't have one unless you help me!" smiled Bomber. Bomber and 2Dads made their way up to the bridge.

"Anyone want a brew?" Bomber smiled.

"Please Bomb" Xo, Co, Swain and Bird smiled. Her and 2Dads made the coffees and brought them up to the bridge. But everyone was silent and huddled in one corner. . . .

Xo and Bird looked worried while Swain pointed towards behind the door but hid this signal. Bomber turned around but before she could leave the bridge two men grabbed her and 2Dads.

"Let go!" She shouted. They pushed 2Dads with the other crew.

"If we don't get to the Samaru Islands I will get NAVCOM ringing and if I don't answer the phone Commander Marshal will get the police down to the ship!" Mike shouted at the man in charge.

"So ring and say you've got a mayday!" the man shouted back. There was Ro at the helm with a gun pointing to his head.

"Please it's not them you want it's me!" Bomber shouted. Xo shook her head at her. Then a man hit Bomber over the head with his gun. She passed out . . .

"Bomber" Bird shouted. Tears started to run down Bird's face, Xo hugged her.

"Please let our medic check her out." Mike announced signalling towards Bomber. The leader nodded and Swain headed to Bomber who was unconscious on the floor.

"Rebecca can you hear me? Can squeeze my hand for me?" Swain asked. Not a sign of life in her. "I need my bag for my stethoscope." Swain shouted and then stood up.

"You and one of my men can go and get your bag. Oh and get extra in case I have to shoot anyone." Smiled the leader.

"X will you stay with Bomber?" Swain asked. X nodded and went and sat next to Bomber. The leader named James moved from the exit of the bridge to let his man and Swain passed.

"You can make that call captain!" James shouted. "And put it on loud speaker." He continued. Mike slowly nodded. Mike dialled a number on the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Commander Maxine White." The voice on the other end said.

"It's Mike, we have received a mayday so we can't make it to The Samaru Islands." Mike lied.

"Okay, I'll let them know that you can't make it. Bye." Maxine replied.

Mike slammed the phone onto its hook on the wall. "Right I want you, you and you to stay here with three of my men." James said pointing to Ro, Charge. James continued "Rest of you down to austere with me." Swain carried Bomber bridal style below decks and to austere.

He could feel something damp on her head and had a look . . . She was bleeding. When they got to austere to their surprise they weren't locked in but James was with them.

"X get me a couple of gauze pads, Bomber's head's bleeding." X quickly grabbed the supplies and handed them to Swain.

"Swaino will she be okay?" A nervous Mike asked. There was silence in the room while Swain checked Bomber over. Swain nodded.

"Great, 417, men with guns!"


	10. Make a run for it

Chapter 10: Make a run for it

"Great, 417 men with guns!" Mike whispered to Kate. She didn't look very pleased.

"What's our plan then Mr. Know It All?" Kate whispered back. They noticed the boss looking at them.

"Got anything to share Captain?" The Boss, James smiled. Mike shook his head. At one end of austere was Swain, Bomber, Co and X; at the other side there was Bird who had tears streaming down her face, Dutchy who was hugging Bird and 2Dads who was just sat down thinking of a way to escape.

Bomber started to open her eyes. "Sir she's coming round." Swain announced. X assisted Swain and helped Bomber sit up.

"What happened?" A very confused Bomber asked. Bomber looked around.

"You were knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of your head!" Bomber didn't look pleased. "So how's your vision, got a headache or any pain anywhere else apart from your head?" Swain continued.

"My vision's a bit blurred, I've got a headache and I have pain in my right arm and shoul..." before she could finish she passed out again.

"Bomber can you hear me?" Swain shouted. He assessed her shoulder. . . "By the looks of it she's broken her collar bone and the top of her humerus." Swain described.

"Will she be alright Swain?" 2Dads worriedly asked.

"I just need to put her arm into a support bandage then a sling. And I'll do it now so it'll be less painful for her." Co nodded. Swain treated her arm then checked her vitals like he did every 15 minutes.

1925 HRS

Everyone but Swain X, Co and James were asleep in austere. Swain checked Bomber's vitals.

Charge was asleep on the bridge with Ro at the helm. It was time for Ro to get some sleep and Charge to man the helm. Ro and one of James' men were asleep.

"So where are we going? I need to know what direction you want!" Charge calmly added to the silence.

"The man at the helm wants to know which direction to go in, over." Tom the second leader announced into the radio.

"We're going to Fraser Island to meet up with some people." James replied.

After about 5 minutes of him saying that Bomber started to wake up. "Bomber can you squeeze my hand for me?" Swain questioned. She squeezed his hand.

"Can I go to the ward room get a bottle of O2, Some morphine, water and blankets stuff like that?" Swain announced to James.

"Tom send a man down here, and don't worry there's no trouble." James requested through the radio. "She can help you."James smiled pointing to bird, Co nodded so Bird went.

In the ward room Tom was standing in front of the door which was closed. Swain got a box which was about 45cm x 30cm in width and length and 35 cm in height and shoved a bottle of O2 into it, a few IV lines with a couple bags of morphine, some energy bars. He gave bird some blankets and the bottles of water and they set back off to austere. After a couple minutes worth of walking they were there.

Bird went back to where Dutchy, 2Dads and now the Co were. Xo was with Bomber and James sat on a rack with a gun in his hand swirling it around his finger.

"X can you set the oxygen up for her and put a blanket under her head" Swain questioned. Without answer X put a blanket underneath Bombers head and put an oxygen mask onto her face.

"You take some water up to the bridge!" James pointed at 2Dads; he went with one of James' men escorting him. After 5 minutes he was back down below decks with the other crew members. Bomber started to wince . . .

"X" Swain pointed to a sick bowl. X quickly handed it to him, Bomber was sick.

"Drink this it'll make you feel better and take these paracetamol to stop the nausea." Swain softly appointed.

"Thanks. . ." Bomber managed to get out before she vomited again.

"It should work in a few minutes." Swain softly smiled. Bomber nodded. Swain checked her vitals; then asked "Got a headache still?" Bomber nodded.

"I think you have a mild concussion but I think it'll clear up soon" Swain once again softly smiled.

"So can I go to sleep please I'm really sleepy?" Bomber asked as if about to fall asleep.

"Yer but I'll be checking your vitals every 20 minutes now." A caring Swaino said looking at his watch.

UP ON THE BRIDGE, now 2230 HRS

"The ship will now be experiencing rough waves so hold on!" Charge announced over the P.A system.

What do you mean?" James quickly radioed up.

"We are heading straight into a storm or heading to another island, your choice."

"I'm coming up there so one of you needs to come down here." James strictly spoke through the radio. Suddenly there was a huge wave which was about to crash into the ship.

"Brace, Brace, Brace!" Charge's voice screamed through the P.A system. The wave hit. Tom had already set off to austere, only two of James' men were up there with Charge and RO. James' men were knocked out so Charge and RO got ready to Jump James.

Below decks in austere a plan was being made. "Dutchy, you and 2Dads stand behind the door and get ready to jump him; there are some restraints in the front of Swain's medical bag." Co ordered. Dutchy and 2Dads moved into position.

Up on the Bridge the door crept open and "Now!" Charge shouted. They jumped on James.

Down in austere the door also crept open, Dutchy and 2Dads jumped on Tom. Xo ran past them and up to the bridge, the door was open.

A few seconds later, when Kate finally had the courage she crept up the stairs to see Charge tying up James. With all of the men on the bridge tied up, he and X just smiled. "Dutchy and 2Dads jumped the second leader; I think his name is Tom so I came up here to try to get to the key for RO's Pride and Joy" She smirked "I wanted to contact NavCom." Charge just smiled and nodded.

"X, you and RO stay up here and I'll go and see if everything's alright down in austere." Charge managed to say before he ran to austere to tell Mike everything was under control. The men were secured in austere and Mike was on the phone with 'Knocker'.

Swain and 2Dads had helped Bomber to the ward room and then he checked her vitals and Bird holding her hand. Once everything was settled (2350 HRS, the storm calmed) HMAS Hammersley headed home.

Bomber went to the hospital for a CT and it was clear, she went back to her cosy home; Bird slept over so she could be there for Bomber in case anything happened.

The men who had took over HMAS Hammersley were all in separate jails for life, Bomber went back to normal after a couple of weeks leave and for the rest of the crew it was back to normal, catching FFV's.

**THE END**


End file.
